memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
ISS Defiant (24th century)
|registry= |affiliation=Terran Rebellion, Galactic Commonwealth |launched=2372 |status=Active (2379) |altimage= }} In the mirror universe, the ISS Defiant was a warship constructed by the Terran Rebellion, and was based on Defiant-class specifications stolen from Deep Space 9 in 2371. Once operational, the Defiant helped turn the tide in the war against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, especially at the Battle of Terok Nor, and represented a major boost to the rebels' morale. History The specifications for the Defiant were stolen by Miles O'Brien during a visit to the primary universe. "Smiley" O'Brien was able to download the schematics from Deep Space 9's computers and brought them back to the mirror universe, where construction began at Terok Nor, now under rebel control. While construction proceeded well with materials stolen from the Alliance, the powerful warp core on the Defiant caused the ship to almost shake itself apart during test flights, much like had occurred with the counterpart version. With an Alliance fleet on its way to retake the station, O'Brien enlisted the help of Professor Jennifer Sisko to bring Captain Benjamin Sisko into the mirror universe, so that he could solve the problems on the Defiant. Sisko was able to iron out the problems and even commanded the Defiant in the fight against Regent Worf's fleet. In mid-2375, the Defiant was used to pursue Ezri Tigan and Brunt and to repel a further attack by the Alliance. The Defiant, under the command of "Smiley", came after them, hoping to reach the ship before the cloaking device was fully installed. Rom, however, manage to install the device, and the battle cruiser was able to track the Defiant undetected. After testing the cloak against the Defiant's sensors, the Regent ordered the ship to decloak and attack. During the battle that followed, the Regent's ship was disabled, due to sabotage Rom had inflicted during the installation of the cloaking device, and the Defiant was able to force a surrender and take the Regent prisoner. A few months later, Rebellion Generals Zek and Julian Bashir gained the resources to build twenty-four more Defiant-class warships at their new shipyard at Empok Nor. Twelve of these were made, including the Capital Gain, ''Jadzia'' and Terra Victor. However, eleven were destroyed in the explosion that destroyed Empok Nor, and the Capital Gain was disabled. The remaining twelve warships were built some time later by O'Brien as part of his plan for a Alpha Quadrant-wide "revolution" against the Alliance. That made a total of thirteen Defiant class warships including the Defiant herself. In early 2377, Leeta was in command of the Defiant. In 2379, Ezri Dax was in command of the Defiant under the Galactic Commonwealth. Design Physical arrangement Aside from the lack of a cloaking device and different internal furnishing, the ISS Defiant was virtually identical to her prime universe counterpart, proving herself one of the most powerful warships in the sector. The ship had four decks and was of a compact design. The bridge, located on deck one, incorporated the tactical, science and operations consoles on each side with one central helm console in front of the commander's chair. Armaments The ship was equipped with four phaser cannons, two on both the port and starboard sides, at least one aft phaser emitter and a compliment of quantum torpedoes, the latter a previously unknown technology. Together with powerful deflector shields, the Defiant was able to hold its own against several smaller Klingon Birds-of-Prey and inflict heavy damage on the larger Galor-class and Negh'Var-class battle cruisers. Personnel * * * * * * * * *Pennak * * * * Major battles *Battle of Terok Nor Appendices Background information This Defiant appeared with no prefix or registry number on the hull, and was simply called Defiant in dialogue. Displays seen in the ship, and stock footage used briefly in "The Emperor's New Cloak", had the prefix and registry number of the primary universe Defiant. Lot #164 of the Las Vegas Propworx auction was the dedication plaque cover used on the bridge of the Defiant in "Shattered Mirror" and "The Emperor's New Cloak". This is where the prefix and registry number Memory Alpha uses comes from. According to the lot description, it came from the collection of Doug Drexler. Chronologically, this is the second time that a faction in the mirror universe has benefited from a Starfleet vessel named Defiant. The first was seen in the Star Trek: Enterprise episodes In a Mirror, Darkly and In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II in which the starship became trapped in a spatial interphase and was pulled into the mirror universe, where it was captured by the Tholians, and then later, the Terran Empire. From the Star Trek Encyclopedia (4th ed., vol. 1, p. 196), "The ''Defiant s registry number, NX-74205, is in honor of Gene Roddenberry's son, our friend Rod Roddenberry who worked with us as a member of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine art department. Rod's birthday is February 5, 1974.''" Category:Defiant class starships Category:Terran Rebellion starships Category:Galactic Commonwealth starships Category:Mirror universe